1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include navigation apparatuses and navigation methods that provide guidance to a vehicle user.
2. Related Art
Navigation apparatuses that provide guidance to a driver are known. In such apparatuses, the user inputs a final destination and the navigation apparatus outputs guidance information guiding the vehicle user to the final destination.
Japanese Published Patent Application No. JP A 11-257979 describes a navigation apparatus that retrieves parking lot information on parking lots near the final destination. The apparatus then chooses a parking lot according to conditions input by the user such as the cheapest parking lot.
Furthermore, Japanese Published Patent Application No. JP A 2006-58026 describes a navigation apparatus that, after the vehicle reached the final destination but continued to move around for some time, determines that the navigation guidance to the final destination is restarted.